


The Honeymoon Job

by gamerfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Nar Shaddaa, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic
Summary: The hunt for Zez-Kai Ell on Nar Shaddaa takes Atton and Meetra to some unexpected places.





	The Honeymoon Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [utsusemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsusemi/gifts).



"Is it just me," asked Atton, "or does every planet have at least one cantina called The Black Hole, each one a little dirtier than the last?"

"It's not just you," said Meetra. They were approaching the front door of the cantina in question, and she favored the heavily armed droid serving as a bouncer with a brilliant smile. "Hello! I'm Suna, and this is Jaq. We have an appointment to see Vernal Snachoch."

"I have no record of any visitors by those names," said the droid.

"It might be under 'Mira,'" said Atton. "She's the one who set up this meeting."

The droid paused as if to consult its memory banks, then slid the door open and said, "Very well. Please come in. Mr. Snachoch is in his usual spot."

The interior of The Black Hole was just as run-down and dingy as the exterior. Dim red lighting did nothing to hide the stained walls and filthy floor, just as the scent of fried food wafting out of the kitchen barely covered the underlying stench of smoke, grease, and unwashed bodies. Shady, surly bar patrons clustered around pazaak tables and fuzzy holos of Twi'lek dancers. Places like this were all too familiar to Atton. He knew better than to let his guard down, no matter how low-rent and unassuming his surroundings might seem.

Vernal Snachoch, a tall and heavyset Aqualish in a torn white shirt, lounged in a booth in the cantina's back corner. Officially, he was the main investor in The Black Hole and many other dodgy establishments around Nar Shaddaa. But unofficially, Mira had told them, he traded in secrets and other currencies of the criminal underworld. Mira also had reason to believe Vernal might be able to discreetly give them a lead on Master Zez-Kai Ell's whereabouts. Hence this meeting, and Atton and Meetra's false identities as a shield against Vernal or anyone else turning them over to Goto's bounty hunters.

Mira had claimed Vernal would be expecting them, but he showed no sign of recognition as Atton and Meetra approached his booth. "Who are you?" he bellowed over the pulsating music.

Meetra didn't let it faze her. "I'm Suna, and this is Jaq," she said again, favoring Vernal with a dazzling and disarming smile. "Mira sent us."

At the mention of Mira's name, Vernal's tusks twitched and his four black eyes lit up. "Did Mira come along with you?" he said eagerly, scanning the room.

"Not today," said Atton.

Vernal seemed to deflate at the news. "Oh. Mira is _beautiful._ I was so hoping to see her again."

Atton cursed inwardly. _This guy just wants to charge up Mira's boarding ramp. He would have told her anything if it meant she'd keep talking to him. I bet he doesn't know a thing about Zez-Kai Ell. Well, as long as we're here, we might as well stick to the plan._ "I agree, Mira's great. She's a friend of ours, too. And she told us you know about everything that happens on Nar Shaddaa."

"It's true, very little escapes me," said Vernal, puffing out his cheeks proudly.

"We're looking for someone we heard might be staying around here," said Meetra. "A Jedi Master named Zez-Kai Ell. Do you know him?"

"A Jedi Master?" Vernal's eyes narrowed. "Why do you care if I do?"

"I'm a historian," said Atton, calmly spitting out the first lie that came to mind. "The Jedi have always fascinated me, but it's tough to find reliable sources about their history. Who better to suggest new directions for my research than a Jedi Master himself?"

" _You're_ a historian," said Vernal. "On Nar Shaddaa. Sure."

Before Atton could elaborate (and undoubtedly make things worse), Meetra burst out laughing and teasingly slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Jaq, I told you to stop exaggerating." She turned to Vernal and shrugged. "He's a history buff, not a historian. Or maybe just an overgrown kid who never stopped wanting to be a Jedi when he grew up." Playing along, Atton shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

Meetra's instincts had been correct. Vernal visibly relaxed at her revised explanation. "Well, then. What brings you two history buffs to Nar Shaddaa?"

Some part of Atton knew what Meetra was going to say even before she snaked one arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "We're here on our honeymoon."

Atton nodded in agreement and returned Meetra's embrace even as his heart began to pound. He'd been attracted to her ever since the moment she walked through the jail doors on Peragus. She probably knew that already if she'd been paying even the slightest amount of attention. But the circumstances had never seemed right to act on his emotions, even without considering how she'd react if she ever found out about his past, and he'd all but resigned the whole matter to the realm of fantasy. _At least this cover story will be easy to fake - or not fake, as the case may be._

Indeed, Vernal was now grinning broadly as he clapped both Atton and Meetra on the back. "Congratulations, my friends! Newlyweds! I can't remember the last time we had newlyweds at The Black Hole." _Probably because you'd have to be off your face on spice to think this was a romantic place to take your spouse,_ thought Atton as he let Vernal guide them into the booth. "We must celebrate your happy marriage! Sit with me and enjoy a drink. It's on the house!"

Vernal bellowed orders at a passing protocol droid, who soon returned with a tray of greasy and half-crushed pastries and a bottle full of fizzy purple liquid. "I'll give you some privacy," he said as he filled two glasses. "Don't go away, though! I need to attend to a matter in the kitchens, but when I come back, I want to hear all about your love story." Then he hurried away, flagging down another droid as he went.

Atton sipped politely at the sweet and potent beverage, but decided to avoid the pastries. His stomach felt sour and unsettled as he watched Vernal vanish into a back room. Vernal's generosity seemed too forced, his affable manner sudden and strained - and he still hadn't given a straight answer about Zez-Kai Ell. But even if (as was likely) he didn't know the first thing about the Jedi Master, he probably _did_ know that Goto had a price on Meetra's head and an interest in her companions. And while Atton and Meetra were using false names, they'd done nothing to change their appearance. _I've got a bad feeling about this._ He leaned closer to Meetra and whispered, "We've been made."

"Definitely," Meetra replied softly. "Let's get out of here."

They rose as one from the booth and headed for the door, trying to hurry without looking like they were in a rush. Meetra slipped her hand into Atton's as they wove their way through the crowd. Her skin was very warm against his, and he hoped his palm wasn't too sweaty. As they emerged into the corridor, the protocol droid guarding the entrance paid them no mind. Not so for the Trandoshan and the Wookiee who emerged from the employee access hatch farther down the hall. Their hands hovered eagerly over the blasters at their belts, and Atton's heart sank, knowing they'd been caught. He reached for his own blaster in preparation for a fight -

\- until Meetra pushed him against the wall and began, deeply and decisively, to kiss him.

Despite his shock, Atton immediately understood Meetra's intent. The corridor was poorly lit, and by keeping their pursuers from looking too closely at them they might be able to avoid detection. So he kissed her back, aggressively, tongue and all, pulling her body firmly against his. His eyelids slid involuntarily closed, as if not seeing Vernal's people would also prevent them from seeing him. Meetra cupped his face in both her hands, and he told himself she was only doing it to make him more difficult to recognize. She sighed in pleasure as his own hands found a patch of bare skin at the small of her back. _She's just acting. Right?_

If she was, the performance was convincing. The Trandoshan and the Wookiee passed them by without slowing down. "Get a room," the Trandoshan hissed. The Wookiee let out a high-pitched, barking laugh. Their heavy footsteps receded down the corridor and then vanished.

Meetra slipped out of their embrace as quickly as she had begun it. Was it Atton's imagination, or did her fingertips linger on his cheeks slightly longer than was necessary? She sprinted in the opposite direction from the Trandoshan and the Wookiee, heading for the relative safety of the _Ebon Hawk_ , and Atton followed. "So," he said after they'd put a healthy distance between themselves and The Black Hole. "I'm not convinced we've lost Vernal's people yet. Maybe we should stop and make out some more, until we're sure."

"Don't press your luck, gambler," Meetra said, shaking her head. But there was laughter in her tone and a daring gleam in her eye when she glanced over her shoulder at him as they ran. In that moment he wanted more than anything to kiss her again. He hoped that the next time he did, neither one of them would have to pretend.


End file.
